Mary Poppins: British Assassin
by Billydee20
Summary: A British woman name Mary Poppins hail from London, England. She discovers the London is secretly being invaded by a bunch of foreign man who's looks for domination. A dictator named Braxton Hildesheim wants to start a war and create a dominate civilization for countries everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

In England, London, A man named Braxton Hildesheim interrogated a long time tourist. "Please let me go! I promise I won't tell a soul about this, " said a frightened man. A henchmen gave the gun towards Braxton. He puts the gun on the tourist's forehead, "You know, I could have killed you right now, but you're still worth a lot alive yet. So, spill it. " "I don't know if what you're talking about. " Braxton forcefully smack the tourist with a gun in his hand. He had a black eye and a broken tooth, crying for dear life. "I already told you, I don't know anything. " Braxton replied, "Cut the bullshit! We know that you have the weapons hidden in your hotel room! And we're trying to find the secret destruction blaster, because war equals more money for us. " The tourist sniffles, "Ok, it's at the pier, six miles away, next to the two poles. " Braxton and his henchmen looks at each other and smiled. "Can I be free now?" They ignored him and continues to smile. Braxton aims the gun at the tourist and shot him in the head. "We need to hide the body before they wonder what happen to him. Paul, I need you to put the body in the nearby forest. " Braxton unloads his gun and put it back to his pocket. "The rest of you, if you see anyone trying to follow us, or even look at us, I want you to eliminate them and put the bodies in the river. " They formed in a group and drive on the highway. He already killed the most loyal tourist the country has. Terror will rain on europe, and any country. This isn't the only thing they planned ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of London, A young adult named Mary Poppins was in the pub, drinking the night away. She drenched herself in alcohol while holding her umbrella. Everyone was feeling a little uncomfortable about her ingesting several of alcohols. "Pardon me, madam, but that's a lot of alcohol. " The bartender was concerned about her. "Piss off, you wanker!" After she was done drinking, she looked at a photo she had in her pocket. I was a family with three children and one infant, she shed a tear when she continues looking at it. A young man named Gavin Ferland went towards the table where Mary was sitting, "Hey Mary, I thought i'd find you. You ok?" She just looks at him, but not a single response. Gavin went closer, "Look, it wasn't your fault that they was murdered. " "But I went to the store to get more food, and when I return, there was blood everywhere! Nothing of this would have happened if I didn't leave them. " Gavin rubs his hand on her shoulder, and Mary notices it. "Gavin, can you get your hand off my shoulder, please?" "Sorry." She puts the picture back into her pocket. Gavin stared at the umbrella she has, "I see that you've made some upgrades on your umbrella. " "Yes. Ever since those kids die, I've lost touch with my magic and my parrot head umbrella is no longer alive. I have been practicing martial arts afterwards, so no one can take me out. " Gavin and Mary got up the stools and put money on the next to the drinks. "I hope we can do this again sometimes, Mary." "Thanks, Gavin. You were there for me when I was at my lowest point. " Gavin shrugs with confidence, "Well, hey, I like to keep my friends happy. " They both hugged it out and went their separate ways. After they left, she spotted someone in distress, a girl running away from four hoodlums. She saw an opportunity to balance out her emotions after the tragedy. Oh Mary, what are you getting yourself into?


	3. Chapter 3

The girl ran into the alley, looking helpless. Four of the men surrounded the girl. "Alright missy, we're going to make you feel like a real woman, " shouted the hoodlum. Soon as they were getting closer to her, Mary threw a disk blade towards the guy's hand. His hand was gushing blood and he was screaming in agony. The others were charging at her, and she fights with her umbrella. Mary uses the umbrella to whack them, and then, she stabs the guy with the ferrule. The other guy had a switchblade and tries to cut her with it, but she dodges the weapon in sight. She punches him multi times and kicks him. The guy behind her strangles her from behind, the third guy punches her in the stomach. He picked up his switchblade, and he tries to stab her with it. She tilts a little and the other guy accidentally stabs his friend's hand. Mary punches the guy from behind and kicks the other guy's legs to knock him down. The girl was shaking with fear and cowering to the wall. "Are you Ok?" Mary asked. She was too traumatized to say anything. Mary reaches her hand to her, the girl was too scared to come close. As soon as Mary was about to leave the alley, the girl says something, "Thank you for saving me. " "You're welcome. I just want to keep people safe from dickheads like them. " The girl came a little closer to Mary, "There's a rumor that the mayor of London is going to retire and give control to a soldier from Germany. " She continues to speak, "My name is Cyan. " Mary didn't know what to say. "Well, Cyan, thanks for telling me what you know. " Mary runs out of the alley and Cyan was still looking at her. Looks like Mary Poppins just found her break, dealing with an evil dictator.


	4. Chapter 4

On the other side of London, the mayor was typing his laptop a little after midnight. The assistant pages the mayor, "Sir, there is a group a gentlemen calling for you. " He looks exasperated, "Send them in. " He scoots from his chair and organizes his files from the drawers. The mayor took some painkillers and drank it with Hennessy. Braxton Hildesheim barges in with his henchmen, "Well, how are you, Mr. Mayor?" Braxton says that with a snarky attitude. The mayor wipes his face with a towel, looking nervous and such. "Look, I'll go away in a couple of days, just give me time to arranges things. " "I don't care about what's going on with you, all I want is control over the city, and maybe, something bigger. " The mayor stacks up some papers and put them back in the drawers. "Let me do what I can for less than 48 hours, and then, this chair is all yours. " Braxton looked at his buddies about the decision. Braxton took out his gun and aimed it to the mayor. "Whoa, now, let's not do something crazy. " The mayor was scared out of his mind. "How about 12 hours? Is that alright with you?" Braxton was thinking on it while holding the gun on the mayor. He puts down the gun and put in back in his pocket. "Fine. In 12 hours, you better be out of this office, or you'll become swiss cheese. " He took deep breaths to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Braxton looks at one of the files on the mayor's deck. He grabs it, and it showed a picture of Gavin with qualifications listed on the file. "Well, Looks like he might be my next target. Remember, if you're not out of the office in 12 hours, we'll kill you. " They left as Braxton kept the files of Gavin. "What is going to happen, sir?" asked the henchman. "Well, after we get the office, get can recruit him to the group, he's a killing machine waiting to happen. " As they left, the mayor buzzed in on his assistant, "One more thing, get me painkillers for me. " This is not looking so well for the city.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning by the bar, Mary Poppins were sitting in a chair, enjoying her drink. Gavin comes in and disturbs her quiet time. "Hey sexy, is Mary Poppins here?" He laughs right after he says it. "Very funny, Gavin, " she laughs back with him. "So, how are you doing when i'm not here?" he asked. "Well, I just take nice quiet walks around the town and getting some fresh air. " He looks at her up and down. "You have everything planned out for you, don't you?" She laughs at that. "I have to find the loo. " He gets up and went to the restroom. She continues her drink, but something else has happened. Braxton Hildesheim burst through the doors from the bar place, he had henchmen with him again. Everyone, including Mary, were all silent and looked at Braxton. "Can I have your attention, please? The mayor won't be here for long, he'll be retiring, and i'll be in charge. If anyone is having problems, you may face me. " A man replies, "And if we refused to accept you...?" Braxton takes a deep breath and reaching for his gun. He shot the man straight in the head. Blood was on the counter of the bar. Citizens were gasping and shaking when it happened, screaming a little bit. Mary got up with her umbrella, but the henchmen pointed their guns on her. She quickly surrenders as she was outnumbered by them. "Anybody else feel like a hero today?" He looks around the place. Gavin comes out of the bathroom and saw the catastrophe. Braxton spotted him from the bathroom, "Your name is Gavin, right?" "That's correct." "I want you to join my team, you have potential to be an excellent soldier. " Gavin looks at Mary for a second, "I'll have to decline that offer. " Braxton was a little angry, but that wasn't going to stop him. "You'll be an excellent soldier whether you want it or not. " He and his henchmen left out of the bar and shut the door close. Everyone was relieved and scared on the event. "What the hell just happened?" asked Gavin. "I'll tell you about it in the car, " she replied. That poor citizen were killed because of bravery. Is she going to save everyone?


	6. Chapter 6

At the car, Gavin was doing the driving, they talked about what happened at the bar. "So, he's the new mayor and he shot someone because they refused his order?" "Yeah, he said the mayor will retire. " Gavin looks at Mary and think, "We should contact the police. " She quickly responded on that, "No, no authorities. We don't know what this guy is capable of, and plus, I have a criminal history. " He pulls over the car, "Mary, you're going to have to call them sooner or later, you can't hide forever. " "Well, I can't keep talking about this. " Mary got out of the car and walked away. "Wait, if you just walk away from this, they win and millions of lives will be in danger! You have to contact the police!" She turns around to Gavin and says something, "Do you know what I have been through? With my family been murdered? I went years to be in therapy and out of everyone I've meet, I thought you would have understand. " She continues to walk away from Gavin, and this time, she really do walk away from him. He returns to his car, and grabs the wheel, thinking about his life. He was having some flashbacks, Gavin wanted to be a soldier when he was really young. He had a rough childhood while growing up, his adoptive family wasn't supportive enough and no one believed in him. Gavin started hitting the wheel and shedding a tear. Mary was still walking away as Gavin was about to drive off, he was devastated about his childhood and his friend Mary for not trusting him. Is this it? Could Mary Poppins and Gavin Ferland friendship be over for good?


	7. Chapter 7

Braxton Hildesheim looks out of the window of the mayor office, and viewing the city. "I want you guys to make sure you find some skilled men or women in the group. I am building an army for the war, countries and continents will fight to the death until the remaining are still standing. " He sat down on the chair behind the desk. "But sir-" "There is no butts! I'm in charge, and if you fail to complete the task, I'll stab you so hard, you'll be shitting through your wound. Do I make myself clear?" The henchmen nods his head in fear. The assistant buzzes Braxton, "I thought I'd make you go with him. " "You didn't make it clear. Anyways, the law enforcement are here to see you, something about a murder in the bar. " He takes a deep breath and responded, "OK, Let them in. " Braxton looks straight at the door. "Sir, will they arrest you?" "I have an idea." The police opens the door and spotted Braxton with his henchmen. "Mr. Hildesheim, there has been witnesses saying that you have killed someone?" He looks at his henchmen and back at the police, "Yes, I do. And you know why?" "Why is that?" "Because that gentlemen were threatened to kill the people in the city and if I didn't do it, lives would have been destroyed. "He handed the policeman the faked evidence of the dead victim's "plans" to destroy the way. He was reading it shortly. There was an awkward silence for ten seconds. The policeman shakes Braxton's hand and was laughing, "You're the hero! You saved millions of lives. " The rest of the policemen high-fived him for it. "We should get a drink sometime. " "That would be great. " The policemen left the office and everyone sighed of relief. "That was close. Let's get back to work!" Braxton went back to his desk and writing the secret to the plans. One of his henchmen found the victim's name and identification to make the whole thing work, his name was Phil Landry. " Now that the law enforcement is cool with Braxton, he may be unstoppable than before. Will his plan start another war or will it be one of those "plan failed" moments?


	8. Chapter 8

Back to Mary Poppins, she was walking the street alone. Unexpectedly, Cyan pulled Mary to the alley. Mary prepared herself as she held the ferrule up to her throat. "What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Mary. "I'm trying to be more stealth, but also, get your attention, " says a frightened Cyan. She puts down the umbrella and talked to Cyan. "I don't have time for this, Cyan. " As she was about to walk away, Cyan said something, "I have found one of their secret warehouses!" Mary came back to Cyan and demanded answers, "Can you tell me where it is?" "It's not far, it's ten minutes away from here. " Cyan pulls Mary's arm and they both were running out of the alley. Later, they were exhausted from all of the running, but they did find the warehouse. "Stay here, " Mary commanded. "I want to go with you, " said Cyan. "No! It's too dangerous; they'll kill you. " Cyan looks disappointed. Mary grabs her umbrella and twirls it over her head. She violently marches to the place, and kicks the door open. She grabs the henchmen and points the ferrule towards him. "I need to speak with the man in charge!" A bunch of henchmen's have chuckled. "You have to get to all of us first you want to speak with him. " She also smiled. "I'd thought you never asked. " Mary pushes him and fight them. One person pulls out a gun and tries to shoot her, but she uses the person as a shield and it hits him multiple times. Mary uses the ferrule to stab the men in the chest, throat, or head. She went upstairs and found more men in the staircase. "Holy shit. Looks like it's my lucky day. " The men were coming at her with knives, swords, and more guns. She dodges the attacks, even when she's tired. She stabs them with the ferrule, and just pushes the dead bodies out of her way. When Mary gets to the top of the place, there was no one there. Just a computer. She takes a glimpse of it, and found out that London wasn't the only thing that he was after. Looks like Mary has cracked the case.


	9. Chapter 9

On the other side of London, Braxton tortures the soldier who was kidnapped. "Now, i'm not going to kill you because you're obviously worth some information. Instead, I'll offer you a recruitment to the team in exchange for the exoskeleton. " He starts laughing at Braxton, "You fool. Even if I joined in and know the place, I don't even know the code. " Braxton chuckled lightly, "We'll find out for ourselves. Just tell me where it is, and nothing bad will happen to you. " The soldier stands his grounds, "I'm not telling you anything. " Braxton sarcastically shakes his head, "I really didn't want to have to do this, but you forced my hand. " The henchmen removed the fabric of the pot filled with acid. Braxton slowly pours it to the soldier's legs. The agony of his scream is so brutal, you cannot exactly describe it. His legs were bloody and some of the bones are revealed after the acid was gone. "Now, are you going to tell me where are they hidden the exoskeleton?" "You can torture me all you want, but you'll never find it. " Braxton held a knife towards his throat and was ready to kill him. He noticed something in the soldier's pockets, a picture of his family. "So, you're a family man?" "You leave them out of this!" "I think i'll leave a visit for them. " As Braxton was about to leave, the soldier finally spoke out, "Wait! It's in Moscow, we always leave some stuff there. " Braxton smiles afterwards, but one of his men interrupted his moment. "Sir, I have bad news for you. " "What is it?" "Some lady with an umbrella killed our men, and she took the plans. " He showed Braxton a surveillance footage showing Mary Poppins was responsible. "I know her, she was from the bar. " He continuously swiped the next footage until he was done. "Alright. Kill her, burn her body, and retrieve the plans; I cannot let this whole thing go to waste just because a bitch wants to save herself from the revolution. " He gathers around his men, "Listen up! We're going to Moscow, and if any of you spot this lady, I want her brought back dead or alive! Is that clear?!" "YES SIR!" Braxton is putting a death spell on her. Will She perish or save the world?


	10. Chapter 10

Mary Poppins was rushing out of the building, as she seen Cyan outside. "Sorry, Cyan, I'll see you again. " She had the plans stored into her shirt. Meanwhile at the bar, Gavin was drinking some rum, slowly looks around the place. As things settled down, Mary barges through the door and spotted Gavin. "Gavin, I need your help, please. " He hurried up his drink and quickly pays the bartender. "What is it, Mary?" "I finally found out why he became Mayor. " Gavin raises his eyebrows, "Why?" She took the plans out of her shirt, "He wanted to find a city with the most storage, and he wanted access the certain things not even police officers have. " He looks over the plans and discovers hidden information in Russian. "I also found was message, but it's written in Russian. Mary, now might be the perfect time to tell the police about this. " She puts the plans back into her shirt, "Are you crazy?! This man is too dangerous for anyone to handle!" "That may be true, but Vigilantism is not the right way, you need the authorities' help. " Mary sighs, "Alright, but tell them that it was an ambush on the warehouse. " "What happened over at the warehouse?" She nervously laughs, "Some guys were trying to kill me, so, I impaled them with my umbrella. " Gavin face-palms. "Well, I know you were trying to go after him, but killing, isn't the way!" "Don't you go out hunting?" "Yeah, shooting animals for food, not just for the hell of it. " Gavin sighs and went to his car. "Come on, Mary. We have to put an end to this once and for all. " They drive to London Police Station. Later, when they got there, the police officers were laughing and looking at a funny video on the computer. "Excuse me, officers?" Gavin yelled. They all look at him for a minute. "There's a man named Braxton Hildesheim and he's the new mayor, but he wants to take over more than London!" "What are you talking about?" said the police officer. "He going to start another war, but this time, no survivors. " He grabs the plan out of Mary's shirt. "This is proof that he just doesn't want the authority, but more power over all! You have to do something!" The police officers laughed at him for that. "He would never do that, he's a swell gentleman. Now, get out of here!" They continuously laugh as Mary and Gavin left the station. Gavin was sad that the police didn't believe them. "What do we do, now, Mary?" "Maybe we can fly to Russia and see what Braxton is up to. " Gavin agrees on that, but there was one problem, "How are we going to fly there?" They think of a transportation to fly them there, but it was a little complicated than that.


	11. Chapter 11

Mary and Gavin went to the airport and went to the hangar. "What the hell is this?" said Gavin. "Just relax, and follow me. " A man saw her and he was smiling. "Mary!" "Eerv!" They both hugged each other and laugh. "Gavin, this is Eerv. He used to be my dad's pilot. " Gavin put his hand out to shake Eerv's hand. "How are you, sir?" "I'm great! Little Mary is all grown up and now, she's accomplishing goals doing lord knows what. " She smiles whenever he speaks about the story. "Sir, not to be rude, but have you seen a man that was leaving or already left?" "I've seen planes take off and leave, but this one was as fast as any plane I have ever seen. " "Is that everything you know?" "Well, I overheard him talking about taking something from Moscow. " Mary looks at Gavin, and retrieved the plans from him. "Eerv, is this the thing they were talking about?" Eerv was slowly trying to remember it, "He also said that he's building supersonic guns, but that's all I remember. " She puts the plans back into her pocket. "Thanks for all your help Eerv. Can you drop us off at Moscow?" "Hop on, there's room for the two of you. And plus, I built in a trunk, so I want have to forget things. " All three of them got inside of it. Gavin sat down and saw Mary from across looking at how beautiful she is. He sighs very lightly and with a little smile. "OK, we'll be taking off less than a minute!Cyan was following Mary and Gavin, so she lockpicks the trunk and got inside. They have no idea that Cyan is following them. The propellers started waving and the engine was ignited. "OK, we're taking off!" The plane take off on the runway and went lifting out of there. Will they put an end to the war or make it more worse for the entire world?


	12. Chapter 12

Eerv drops them off the Moscow airport. "Here you are, Now protect the world and kick his arse." She smiles and got off the plane, and Gavin also got off by talked to Eerv, "Sir, what does Mary likes" "She likes a guy who is in charge or maybe a good singer. " While they continued talking, Cyan breaks out of the trunk and was hiding. "So, make sure she's in good hands. " "I will, sir, thank you. " Eerv smiles while Gavin was leaving. He closes the trunk and went with Mary. "The taxi will be here any minute, so, we should get there less than an hour. " Gavin's concerns were growing immediately, "Mary, I don't think we should keep doing this. " She was surprised at him. "But this is the only way to save lives. " "But word will get out and the military will hunt them down. " "Why do you oppose to it?" "Because you could get hurt!" She rolls her eyes. "I can take care of this, Gavin. " "No, it's an army in there, you'll die out there!" Things were getting intense. "Then, why are you here?!" "Because I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Cyan was watching the whole thing behind the building. Mary was silent for a second. "What?" "After what happened to the family, I comfort you for a couple of years and got close, and if you got killed saving everyone, I would not live with myself anymore. " Mary hugs Gavin and had a moment, "Thank you for being with me after the incident, there was no one who I could turn to. " The taxi honks its horns. They stopped hugging and went towards the taxi. "We'll fight them together, even if it's the two of us, " said Mary. As they got inside of the taxi, Cyan throws a tracker on the taxi, leaving them to be detectable. When the taxi started to drive off, a bystander found out that Mary Poppins were in the taxi. "Sir, I think we have found the woman who was responsible for the attack. And there is a tracker on the back of the vehicle. " One of Braxton's henchmen found out that Mary Poppins showed up to put an end to her. Will Mary and Gavin be the only ones to fight them, or will someone else come along and fight them as well?


	13. Chapter 13

Braxton sneaks into the database of the facility, he found some Russian guards block the door. He uses his quail gun to take them out. He slowly gets out of the vent to check if there are surveillance cameras, which there are. "I need someone to deactivate the cameras immediately. " Braxton were towards the door, and took one of the guards to steal the uniform. He goes through the door, which led to the elevator. After a trip down the elevator, he notices a barrier that seals the exoskeleton. "I need one of you to drain the power of the facility. " "Actually, sir, we have a new problem. " He shudders and said, "What is it?" "That girl is on her way here in a taxi to put a stop to our plan. " Braxton looked in space from shock. "Ok, she's obviously not giving up, bring her to me, i'll show her she messed with the wrong person. " Meanwhile, a taxi ride towards the base was really wearing them out. "Mary, if we make it out alive, will you be my girlfriend?" "Well, Gavin, I don't know, you're a great guy, but I just want to wait and see first. Nothing against you, but i have trying to not get too attached to someone. " He looked disappointed. After the silence, a blast through the windshield had occur. The taxi driver was yelling in Russian. "I got this, Mary. " Gavin shoots the driver in the head, making the shooter and the driver crash. They looked at each other of fear. "That was close. " More car were coming at them, Gavin tells the taxi driver in Russian to "drive faster. " There was an intense car chase. "I didn't know you could speak Russian, " she said. "I had free time in my childhood. " After they lost the drivers, the wheels were popped. Leading them to the nearby base, a lot of Russian soldiers were aiming their guns at Mary and Gavin. It was not looking good for them. Will they be in prison in Moscow indefinitely or will they breakout?


	14. Chapter 14

The Russian soldiers have arrested Mary and Gavin. They were entering the facility as they were escorted to the prison below. Mary saw Braxton with something, trying to cover it. "That's him! That son of a bitch is going to destroy the world! You have to believe me!" she shouted this when they started dragging her away. In the prison cell, Mary and Gavin was separated from each other. "Well, it looks like it's over for us and the world, " said Gavin. "Don't give up, Gavin, we have been through worse. " "See, this is why we're in here: Because you chose to fight this army by yourself instead of calling for help. And I was stupid enough to go along with it. " Mary wipes her face, "The officers didn't listen to us, I wanted to put a stop to it, so, people won't get hurt. " "But some people did get hurt! We have to face facts, we're not the type of heroes you thought we are. " Gavin sat on the bench in his cell. She looks around the cells and let it a deep breath. "Gavin, I just wish there was some way that we can start saving people without intervening. " A Russian guard came with keys and approaching towards Gavin's cell. "It's your lucky day. Someone is bailing you out. " Gavin steps out of the cell. "Who paid for my bail?" he asked. Braxton came in and talked to Gavin. Mary didn't like that, "You...! Wait until I get my hands on you, I'll-" The Russian guard spits a tranquilizer dart at her, making her unconscious. "Hello Gavin. I didn't feel like doing that, but you have to understand. I'm dying, and creating a whole army for me is what makes me feel alive. So, one last chance, will you join in and i'll give you something in return?" "What if i say no?" "Well, you'll be trapped in this cell forever until you're sentenced to the death penalty. " Gavin rubs his eyes to sink all of that in. "Ok, if i join your army, will you let Mary go?" "I'll make some arrangements with the guard. " Mary was regaining consciousness. She got up and saw them making a deal with each other. "Ok, let's get out of here. " Gavin looks at Mary with concern. She was barely conscious after they have left. Gavin got in the car, and looks at the facility, hoping that Mary gets out of there. Will Mary Poppins be in the prison until she's dead? Or will there be something towards it?


	15. Chapter 15

While Mary was being imprisoned, Cyan has snuck passed the guards. She unlocks the door by using a needle. Mary show Cyan as she opens and closes the door. "Cyan? How did you know where I was?" "I followed you guys. " How did you fly to Russia?" Cyan looks down. Mary shakes her head, "Let me guess: You snuck into the plane, didn't you?" "Yes. " They both were laughing and we're glad to see each other again. "Well, Cyan, can you get me out of here?" "Oh yeah, sorry. " She rushes over to the cell and tries to unlock it. "It won't budge. I need something much more stronger!" Mary looks over at her umbrella and thought of something, "I have an idea. Use my umbrella to bust me out of here. " Cyan went to get the umbrella and uses the ferrule to unlock the cell. It broke the lock, which made the cell door forcefully open. "It worked, " exclaimed Cyan. "Thank goodness. Let's get out of here. " Mary grabs her umbrella back. "Wait, where is your friend?" she asked. "You mean Gavin? They took him and now, i have to save him from them. Let's just find a way out. " They have to find a way to get out without intruding the guards. "How are we going to get out of here?" Asked Cyan. Mary looks at the vents. "I know a way out. " They both crawled in the vents, all cramped and dis-comfortable. Mary and Cyan looks both ways and proceeds going towards the vents. "I see light, " Mary said. She takes a peek, and it's really high above. "Cyan, you have to trust me on this. " "Okay, " she said. "We're going to have to jump. " "What?! I can't die, I have so much to live for!" "Trust me, I would never let that happen. Just hang onto me. " She grabs onto Mary, and Mary grabs her umbrella. "Are you ready?" "I think so. " Mary literally throws herself out of the vent with Cyan hanging onto her, she opens the umbrella, making them float in the air. "See? This isn't that bad. " She and Cyan lands on the ground safely. "Wow, you know what to do, " Cyan said. "Ok, we have to save Gavin, and take those arseholes down. " They found a vehicle with police tape on it. "Wait a minute, did you put a tracker on it?" "I really wanted to help you guys out. " Mary sighs with frustration. "I wonder where they went. " "They said something about the Big Ben. Where they want to use the clock and make humans start wars and stuff. " "Well, why didn't you start with that?!" Mary shouted. She walks away to look for a flight back to London. Looks like Mary Poppins have found her sidekick.


	16. Chapter 16

Back in London, Braxton and Gavin went to the Big Ben. A man with a suit and tie shows up next to some security. "Well well well, Braxton, long time no see, eh?" said the man in a suit. "Don't worry, my plan will work this time because I have one of the best marksman in the country. " Gavin looks at both of them and was feeling a little uncomfortable. "So, Braxton, what is your true prerogative on this plan?" "I want dominated species to take over the world because the weaklings are making us like bad. So, for once, i'm making a change to it. " Braxton grabs the briefcase and showed it to the man in the suit. "Is that what I think it is?" "Yes, it's Russia's secret weapon that they have stored for over 40 years! And I finally have it in my hands. " Gavin looks at the briefcase. "Why would you need a secret weapon?" "I'm glad you asked that. Because without a secret weapon or a plan, the others will destroy us first, and I cannot live in a world where i'm seen weak. My ancestors were the alphas of the battles, i'm trying to beat the higher title. " Braxton puts his arm around Gavin. "Can you at least tell me what's inside the briefcase?" Braxton Chuckles, "You'll see, my friend; you'll see. " They walked into the Big Ben, but Braxton stopped for a second to talk to the man with his securities. "Before this happens, I want you to be on the lookout for a young lady with long braided hair. With any means necessary, shoot her on sight. " "Affirmative, i'll let you know when she arrives here. " Gavin looks a little frightened because he's worried about Mary Poppins and what would happen to her in the cell. "Don't be afraid, when this is all over, you can have anything that you want and not let anyone tell you otherwise. " Gavin gave it a thought for a minute, but his heart was still in the right place. "Thanks, but no thanks. I would rather die in front of Mary than to live in a world without her. " Braxton laughs, "You have heart, kid, i like that. " It's unknown if Braxton appreciate Gavin rejection, but I have a feeling this isn't going to turn out so good.


	17. Chapter 17

Eerv dropped them off at the airport. "So, you was in the trunk the whole time?" Cyan shakes her head. He starts laughing, "Well, I'll be damned. " Mary was starting to say something, "Before you leave, can i have a hug? It's been a long day for me. " They hugged it out. He ignited the plane and take off. Cyan spotted a car, and tries to pick the lock. She unlocks all of the door, and also tries to pick at the ignition. She started the car up and Mary got behind the wheel. "God, let me get through this. " Mary takes off while the guy notices that his car was being stolen. "Cyan, I have an idea, but you have to trust me on this one. " Meanwhile, Braxton tries on the exoskeleton, it can make him superhuman. "Yes, I can feel the power here now!" Braxton was menacingly hyperventilating. He sees a wooden table and decided to throw it across the room. Outside of the Big Ben, the men were still armed, looking for Mary. There was a car approaching them. "What the hell?" said the man in the suit. They shoot the car multiple times, while it was still charging at them. It crashed into the Big Ben, but luckily the building wasn't too damaged, but the car might need a new engine. As they were staring at the car, Mary stabs the securities with the ferrule on her umbrella. "So, you're that girl that Braxton warns me about. " They were circling at each other. "Damn right, I'm the wrong person to mess with. " He keeps blocking her punches as she tried to fight him. He kept punching her, and kicking her. He puts her in a choke-hold, she kept coughing at started to see the light. Cyan impales him with a Kitana. He turns around to her before he falls down and dies. As she continues coughing, she replied, "Where the hell did you get a Kitana?!" "Well, how did the umbrella float up?" Mary started thinking about that. "Fair enough. Now, let's rescue Gavin and kill that bastard. " A bloody Mary (no pun intended) and Cyan burst through the doors to find henchmen with guns. They all aimed it at Mary and Cyan. They prepared themselves to take down the army and probably many more. Can they find through the army or do they still need any help?


	18. Chapter 18

Mary and Cyan were surrounded by the henchmen. Afterwards, Gavin help Mary and Cyan by shooting the henchmen's in the head. She uses the umbrella Ferrule to stab them. Cyan uses her kitana to slice them in half, including decapitating them. A man was going at Mary with a butcher knife, yelling, Gavin puts a bullet in the man's head. "Well, looks like that was the last of them, " said Mary. "No, it's not. It's not even half of them, " responded Gavin. "What are you talking about?" "He has other men in different countries and continents; he may get away with it, this time. " Mary and Cyan walks up the stairs and went towards Gavin. "Where exactly is the clock?" "Over there to your left. " They all ran upstairs to find the device inside of the Big Ben's clock. Gavin aims his gun towards the door Mary is trying to ram it. The door finally gave out and Braxton wasn't even in there. "I'm going to shut this thing off, " she said. As she starts typing the computer, Braxton, with his exoskeleton suit, punches Mary in the face hard. She was bruised in the face after that. Gavin shoots at Braxton, but the exoskeleton is made of an undiscovered alloy that it's durable enough to withstand bullets or any heavy density objects. "Oh, shit!" Gavin exclaims. He grabs Gavin and held him by the torso. "You see? This is what happens when you stand in my way!" He uses a blade from the exoskeleton and stabs Gavin in the chest. "NOOOO!" she screamed. He fell on the floor, bleeding and shivering. "Mary, kick...his...arse." Those were his final words before he kicks the bucket. She charges at Braxton with the umbrella, but he deflecting her hits. Cyan tries to stab him with the Kitana, but it failed as the exoskeleton is almost invincible when a person wears it. He smacks her across the room (literally). He got on top of Mary Poppins and uses his blade and pointed right at her chest. "Any last words before I poke a hole in that pretty little heart of yours?" She looks at Cyan, who was at the computer, taking out the circuits. "Yeah. Happy Fry-day!" She throws him off by using her boot and pushing him to the computer, where Cyan was. She uses the circuit to electrocute him in the head and fry him inside the exoskeleton. He died from electrocution, so Mary and Cyan destroyed the device and was relieved. After that was done, she looks at Gavin, bleeding and lifeless. Mary closes her eyes and feeling emotional. Looks like we lost Gavin in the fight, but Mary Poppins and Cyan saved the world from an extreme world war. I just have a feeling something's missing. (Story's not over yet)


	19. Chapter 19

Mary and Cyan came out of the Big Ben all bloody and scarred. She felt lightheaded as the day (or evening) goes by. Cyan grabs her hand and they hugged each other. "At least, we saved the world for having another war, " Cyan said. "Yeah, but there are also other men that is following in his footsteps. So, I have a feeling this isn't over yet. " The sunset was very bright that it made Mary squint. "Gavin is where he wants to be. He helped save part of the world, " states Mary. A day later, Mary Poppins was having a drink at the bar and looking at the picture of Gavin. She lost her family and her closest friend that she ever known. Cyan came into the bar, and went to talk to Mary while drinking on her scotch. "I have good news for both of us. " "Cyan, i'm not in the mood right now. " She drags Mary's arm and forcefully bring her to the back of the alley. "Look, Cyan, I told you that I have no time for-" She notices a group people. "Who the hell are they?" "These are your new pack. They will die for you, and they are good with weapons. " Mary grabs Cyan by the arm as well, "Cyan, why do i need my own army?" "Because those men are terrorizing those people in different countries. We need heroes that can save people from other evil people. " Mary look in the eyes of her new army. "And besides, they know that you defeated Braxton. " They all shook their head. She gave a little smile to the people and to Cyan. "You are one mysterious creature. " She faces to the people. "OK, Now, that Cyan have recruited you guys to my army, you also have to be quicker, more lethal, and sacrifice one another. We will put an end to Braxton's international army until there is no more of them. We will protect this world, even if the world doesn't want us to do it. " Later, the group went to Hong Kong to fight off the army. And then, they went to the middle east to put an end to the more fierce army. Mary Poppins created a flag for her own army. It was a drawing of a parrot with a circle on it, getting the attention people everywhere. More and more people signed onto the army to start the evil men. A building, the size of a mansion, was where the army recruits had to sign on to be part of the team. Mary Poppins in her fighting outfit with Cyan. "Well, It looks like we're going to change the world. " Cyan smiled. "Yeah, if Gavin was alive right now, he would have been our best marksman. " They turned around and saw the picture frame of Gavin smiling. "Don't worry, Gavin, we're making the world a better place. " They were watching the new recruits training for their battles and/or wars. She and Cyan both smiled as they were watching. The youngest recruits do some basic training to move up a rank. The war was almost over and so far, Mary was winning. She made her army unstoppable soldiers. They have their own jets, boats, tanks, and even their own missile for a backup plan. Things were looking good for Mary so far. She's not a nanny anymore, she's a warmonger, but in a good way. She's saving lives of millions and more people are there to help her. There's nothing like a good happy ending for Mary Poppins. The End.


End file.
